


Martyrdom

by gayspacealien



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, my hand slipped, thats it just angst nothing else, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacealien/pseuds/gayspacealien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago because I felt that Robin was really complacent in the sacrifice ending, and that's fine and all, but I wanted to try coming at it from the angle that Robin wasn't strong enough to look brave in front of Chrom and instead completely broke down. Also I wrote it because when I'm sad I write sad things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Martyrdom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because I felt that Robin was really complacent in the sacrifice ending, and that's fine and all, but I wanted to try coming at it from the angle that Robin wasn't strong enough to look brave in front of Chrom and instead completely broke down. Also I wrote it because when I'm sad I write sad things.

            The deed was done before Chrom even realized what was happening. Of course it was; he would have stopped her immediately if he had known.

            She turned to him with the strongest smile she could muster with tears welling in her eyes.

            Robin was dying.

            Oh gods, she was dying.

            Chrom was shaking with…he didn’t know. He felt an emotion so foreign to himself he could not name it. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breath; he felt the urge to sob but his eyes remained dry. 

            She laughed and it was hollow.

            “Oh gods, I’m such a mess aren’t I? Hah,” she then gulped a breath and steeled herself; “there was never a doubt in my mind that I would make this choice, Chrom. I couldn’t let this happen to anyone else.”

            Chrom could only stare.

            Robin grit her teeth, “I was given this power, this lot in life, and it is my duty to end this devastation. And if that means ending myself, so be it,” her words were sure, but her face betrayed another feeling.

            “Robin, no…” Chrom whispered.

            His thoughts then returned to him, “Robin, Robin, no! You can’t! Don’t leave me! ROBIN!” His eyes were wide as he railed, reaching out to her already fading figure.

            Her lip quivered as she reached out to him in kind.

            Chrom became frantic, “There has to be another way. Yes! There has to be! Something, anything, you don’t have to leave, please!”

            He paused as they locked eyes.

            Robin finally broke.

            “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. Oh gods! I’m so sorry! Tell everyone, tell them that I’m sorry and that I love them. Oh gods! Morgan! Lucinia! I-” she gasped between sobs, “I can’t-hic-I can’t, oh my gods,” she hiccupped and wailed, hot rivulets ran down her cheeks, “Chrom, I’m sorry!”

            She began to cradle herself in her own arms, seeking the comfort she could never have.

            “I’m scared, Chrom, I’m so scared. I don’t want to die. Oh gods, please don’t let me die!”

            She shook with tears as Chrom looked away and grit his teeth in rage. How dare Grima, how dare the universe do this to Robin!

            Suddenly, her sobs ceased.

            Scared that she had faded completely, Chrom’s head shot up.

            He saw that she was still there, but just barely.

            Then with a voice so small Chrom could barely understand it, “It hurts. It hurts so much.”

            She met his gaze once more. He eyes were swollen and red, her lip shook. She looked like a lost child, utterly helpless.

            “Robin,”

 

            Chrom reached out to embrace what was left of her, but she was gone.

 


End file.
